Colonies Wars 1995-1997
Colonies War and Unification The Colonies Wars of the mid to late nineties Is a conflict of three Aggressor Nations, the Kingdom of Sim, Zoroastrianism Republic of Ant, and the People Republic of the Plantonea, Invading Indepenanly from each other eleven smaller nations. In order to gain land more land for future colonization and for control of the rich ports which migration and trade flooded into the newly colonization continent which stated about 20 year earlier depending on the nation. The war was shocking to the rest of he world because of it's scale especially with the lands lack of infrastructure. On September 23rd, 1993 King Malcolm Sim of the Kingdom of Sin invited President Bagher Lotfi of the People Republic of the Plantonea, to a secret meeting for signing a nonaggression pact and to make plans to invade and divide the nation of Traonia. Traonia was a small landlock nation between Sim and Plantone. President Lotfi agree whole heartedly the Sims would take the south of Traonia and Plantonea would take the north. However, on February 24th, 1994 Plantone would lunch a invasion of Traonia without the Sims and taking the whole nation of Traonia under Plantonea rule. The Plantoneas would also invade and conquer the Japanese nation of Pecheau in the south of Australian on August 4th, 1994. King Sim was angered at the breaking of the agreement by the Plantoneas but he decided to keep the nonaggression pact with President Lotfi. Instead, King Malcolm Sim and the Sims turn their attention to the south where their conquest lie. The Sims main goal was the Agrusen port city of Kanyosha, from there the sims could control all of the merchant trade up and down what now is called the Apohux River. With the Sims nonaggression pact with Plantonea, and with Plantoneas now controlling Pecheau, the Sims only way was through Egypt. Egypt also had many rich ports and a pretty small military for it's size of 2 million inhabitants only about 80 thousand men. The Sims would lunch into four attack groups, on east Egypt, west Egypt, Happy and the last group on Tesheuro and, Hacal. On April 10th, 1995 The Sims' Yellow Army would cross the Apohux River and start there invasion of Egypt at the Battle of Najnat Fidiya. The Small town Najnat Fidiya now know has Jorgul Jhel where only 5 thousand Egyptian solder were station. They found them self quickly overrun by the 300 thousand Sim Army, and the only country in Australia armed with tanks. Colonel Tayyib Quraishi of the Egyptains 5th battalion sent for reinforcements and the Egyptians was able to mobilize 35 Thousand Troops in just 4 hours but by the time they arrived the city was already lost. The Rest of the four hundred thousand Sims' Troops would March into rural eastern Tesheuro and capture the small town of Sangmal on April 16th. They would used Sangma has a base to send the other invasion waves. Sir John Cornish commander of the Sim Army would send the 2nd wave comprising of 100,000 Sims commend by General Walter Benedict, he would capture the small Egyptian town of El Baharia on April 22nd in the northwestern New Egypt. General Benedict would then send half his forces 50 thousand men west to take Ramal Madina where, 54 thousand Egyptians, the bulk of the Egyptian army was station after the battle of Najnat Fidiya. The would be joined by General Charles Townsend who would approach from the east with one hundred thousand men from Najnat Fidiya. General Menkara would learn of the Sims troops movements and retreat to Eagle Madina. Sim Generals Benedict and Townsend would meet in Ramal Madina and take it without a shot. Finding the town Empty they would then burn Ramal Madina down and head back where each came from On May 4th. Generals Benedict and Townsend would both start moving southeast taking towns with little to no fighting. Townsend would capture the town of Apis south of Lake Hluu and May 18th and on June 2nd the city of Takarut would fall in the center of Egypt and splitting off General Menkara from the rest of the Egyptian's forces who was guarding the Capitol Egypt Falls. Benedict and larger force of 290 Thousand sim under his command would capture Ftah Alsanawbar on May 8th and Abc on May 27th. Then General Benedict would march southeast across plains to invade the Tanganyika Nation of Agrus. General Menkara realizing the Sims plan to attack the nation of Agrus ,he sent a massager warring Chief Zuberi of the Sims attack. Chief Zuber would commmend his small army 11 thousand men to fortify there position near the border preparing traps for the Sim attack. General Menkara would follow Benedict trapping the larger Sim forces between them and Chief Zuber. They met on June 4th on the cold and snowy field in the wilderness near an old hermit's well in what would be called the Battle at old man's well. It was by far the bloodiest battle of the war so far, but despite the Egyptians and Agrus surprise attack sim would be victorious but it was a very costly victory with one hundred and five thousand dead or wounded. Egyptians would lose 45 thousand and Agrus would lose 9 thousand., altogether about 150 thousand from both side would died in the battle. General Menkara and his remaining 9 thousand would retreat west while Benedict would capture all of Agrus in next few weeks including the port city of the Kanyosha at the mouth of the Apohux River. With the war going well for the Sims Sir John Cornish decide to open up another front and invade the loosely group of allied cities know has Federated Cities of Happy. On August 3rd General Edward Osborn would divide his 130 Thousand Men in half and march through the snow and cross the Apohux River and attack the small river trading towns of Antiquity on August 5th and Woodsmoke on August 7th. They would then follow the road south and join forces still at 124 thousand strong and bound for Happy City. Back the Egypt Townsend would capture the Egyptian town port city Amenei along with General Menkara and what of left of his troops after the battle of old man's well. Townsend would have him beheaded sending his head to Sir John Cornish has a prize, but Sir Cornish was repulse by it sending word for Townsend to show more restraint. In Happy City there was a frenzy, many people fled south away from the up coming battle . President Westley Edwards everybody he could find to work on fortifying the city; laying mines fields, digging trenches, and training new peope to fight that stayed behind (Still writing) Category:Wars